Study the effects of exposure to westernization on feeding patterns among nomadic populations. This will be accomplished by selecting a population undergoing transition from a nomadic to a sedentary lifestyle, by interviewing each woman within 24-72 hours after delivery, follow-up after introduction of bottle or supplemental feeding, and administering a questionnaire and collecting data.